


Angel, I'm still free. Take a chance on me.

by supercala_docious



Category: Good Omens (TV), Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Drunken Shenanigans, God Intervenes, I'm gay and listen to abba so Crowley does too, It's a Musial, M/M, Newt and Anathema get married and these bozos co crazy, magical island where everyone sings along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercala_docious/pseuds/supercala_docious
Summary: Newt and Anathema decided to get married on an island off the coast of Greece.This particular island has a few tricks up it's sleeve.In which God gets tired of a specific duo bottling up their feelings, so she decided they need to get it all out.With song and dance.Obviously.





	Angel, I'm still free. Take a chance on me.

**Author's Note:**

> So literally nobody asked for this except me, myself, and I, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, this was my first time using linked footnotes in a fic, and it was an actual pain in my ass.  
BUT I would like to thank @vigs for The Nice and Accurate Guide to Footnotes, you literally saved my life thank you!!!!!

Let’s set the scene. 

Newt and Anathema had just gotten married. They had decided to drag all their closest friends to a very small island near Greece that was known for superstitious happenings1 and very good wine. 

It was after the ceremony now, and the locals from the island had come together to throw a warm and extravagant reception. It was a candlelit dinner, bathing everyone at the long, snaking tables in golden light. Flowers and fragrant candles filled the air with a romantic scent . 

Crowley and Aziraphale were seated at one of the curves in the long table. Their elbows and knees and the occasional ankle had been bumping and brushing all night, and now that more than a couple of hours had passed, both parties were thoroughly drunk. This whole night had been putting some very specific thoughts in their heads and after armaggeddidn’t, those specific thoughts had been bottled up and stowed away in both their minds2.

Until now.

_ “If you change your mind,”  _ Crowley drawled, too melodic to be as drunk as he had looked moments ago.  _ “I’m the first in line.”  _ He leaned into Aziraphale’s space, glasses falling down his nose and making flirty eyes at the angel.  _ “Honey, I’m still free.  _

_ Take a chance on me.” _

Aziraphale flushed bright red and quickly stood up, muttering his apologies to both Crowley and the person he’d bumped into while standing. Crowley stood to follow, putting his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders and following close behind so he could sing in his ear.

_ “If you need me, let me know. I’m gonna be around.”  _ Crowley pushed his angel towards the far end of the winding table, where an empty seat had just so happened to appear.  _ “If you’ve got no place to go, If you’re feeling down.”  _ The crescendo Crowley added to the end of the line made more than a few people look their way. He spun the angel around by his shoulders and pushed him down in the chair.

“SPEECH.” Heads turned abruptly as Crowley grabbed a glass from the table, tapping it to a beat with a fork as he made his way back towards the curve in the table. “I’m gonna make a speech, everybody.” 

The rumors about the island must have been true, because as Crowley made his way down the table, every one joined the beat by clapping or stomping or clanging utensils together. Music seemed to come out of nowhere as another chair suddenly appeared in front of Crowley3, positioned just so to make the perfect step from the ground to the table. He seized the chance4 , stepping up onto the table, throwing his glass without a care, and striking a pose.

_ “If you’re all alone, when the pretty birds have flown. _

_ Honey, I’m still free! Take a chance on me!” _

Aziraphale, ;who everyone now knew was the recipient of this speech5 , was flushed from his hairline down well past the collar of his shirt. He was staring wide eyed at Crowley, trying to figure out what on earth he was supposed to do, with one word coming up again and again the longer it took for him to think of anything6 . 

_ “Gonna do my very best, and it ain’t no lie.”  _ Crowley started making his way down the table towards Aziraphale, shaking hips and shoulders the whole way. 

_ “Gonna put me to the test? Gonna let me try?”  _

Aziraphale still didn’t know what to do, but he needed to think of something. Fast.

_ “Take a chance on me...”  _ Crowley did what any truly dramatic person would do at this point, having reached the end of the table. He jumped in Aziraphale’s lap. 

_ “Take a chance on me.” _

Aziraphale, shocked, surprised, and--as Adam would say--completely shooketh, threw Crowley back to his feet almost as soon as he had landed. Crowley, being Crowley, somehow managed to grab a hold of Aziraphale’s wrist and used the momentum he had to pull the angel to his feet as well. 

Aziraphale--still shook--became even more shaken7; as he suddenly had the urge to sing along with Crowley. Even though he had never heard this song before and was certain he couldn’t possibly know the lyrics. 

_ “We could go dancing,”  _ Crowley started, with a bend to his knees and a shake to his shoulders.

_ “We could go walking,”  _ Aziraphale answered, almost trying to be helpful.

_ “As long as we’re together.”  _ Crowley pulled off his glasses and threw them aside, more careless and confident than Aziraphale had ever seen him before8 . 

_ “Listen to some music.” _

_ “Maybe just talking?” _

_ “You’d get to know me better,”  _ Crowley sang with a wink. He turned abruptly, posing, and flipping his jacket off his shoulders.  _ “‘Cause you know I’ve got so much that I wanna do.”  _ He threw an arm and a leg around Aziraphale, a tango pose.  _ “When I dream, I’m alone with you, it’s magic,”  _ he sang. Aziraphale twisted slightly, dipping Crowley as low as the unexpected pose would let him, then spinning the demon away with a flick of his wrist. Aziraphale felt  _ confident _ . It was exciting.

_ “You want me to leave it there!”  _ Crowley continued, gesturing back at the angel.

_ “Afraid of a love affair,”  _ Aziraphale answered.  _ Oh, that was a bit too on the nose,  _ he thought.

_ “But I think you know,”  _ Crowley smirked wide,  _ “That I can’t let go...”  _

_ _

_ Ngh. _

_ _

_ “If you change your mind, I’m the first in line.”  _ Crowley wove his way through the crowd, all swaying hips, throwing looks back at Aziraphale over his shoulder.  _ “Honey, I’m still free. Take a chance on me.”  _

_ “If you need me, let me know! I’m gonna be around.”  _ Everyone was singing now, with smiles and claps and stomps.  _ “If you’ve got no place to go, if you’re feeling down.” _

_ “If you’re all alone, when the pretty birds have flown. Honey, I’m still free. Take a chance on me.”  _ Crowley had somehow managed to lead the crowd to the more open courtyard at this point.  _ “Gonna do my very best, and it ain’t no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try.” _

_ “Take a chance on me...” _

Aziraphale could hear Crowley, but he had lost him in the crowd. He paused, craning his neck to try and spot him again. Surprisingly, the crowd moved around him, and not into him. 

_ “Take a chance on me...” _

_ “Oh, you can take your time, baby,”  _ Crowley sang, just behind Aziraphale’s ear.  _ “I’m in no hurry. I know I’m gonna get cha.”  _

_ “You don’t wanna hurt me,”  _ Aziraphale answered,  _ “Baby, don’t worry. I ain’t gonna let you.”  _ The grin that appeared on Aziraphale’s face sent a flush straight to Crowley’s cheeks. He turned, willing away the flush and standing up on a nearby bench. 

_ “Let me tell you now! My love is strong enough, to last when things are rough. It’s magic!”  _ Crowley gestured wide, staring Aziraphale down.  _ “You say that I waste my time, but I can’t get you off my mind. No, I can’t let go.” _

_ “Cause I love you so.” _

The crowd around them continued singing, the driving beat of the song leading them all in what was more of a jumping flail than a dance. Crowley stepped down from his place on the bench just as Aziraphale stepped towards him, the two meeting in the middle. They didn’t notice when the ground split beneath the crowd, sending a fountain of water into the air. They did notice when it started to rain down on them, but an answering chuckle from Crowley and a raised hand from Aziraphale was all the fountain received in reaction. 

The crowd was still there. The song still being sung and water still raining down, but Crowley and Aziraphale were in their own little world. The sounds around them faded away, until all that could be heard was one line. 

_ “Angel, I’m still free. _

_ Take a chance on me?” _

The answer?

“Of course, my dear.”

And a kiss in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

>   1. It was said that, whenever someone would sing a song by a very specific Swedish band, everyone around them would start singing in harmonies and accompanying music would come out of thin air. [ ▲ ]
>   2. Wedding-like thoughts. You perverts. [ ▲ ]
>   3. He swears it wasn't him doing all these miracles. [ ▲ ]
>   4. Because he's a dramatic bitch. [ ▲ ]
>   5. Proposal? Strip tease? Honestly, at this point, it's really all of those things. [ ▲ ]
>   6. That word was "fuck". [ ▲ ]
>   7. He was feeling quite like a blended margarita at this point. [ ▲ ]
>   8. The only thought going through Aziraphale’s head right now is “Oh, dear.” [ ▲ ]


End file.
